terraria_class_setupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Muramasa
The Muramasa is a blue Sword that is only found in the Dungeon's Gold Chests or in Golden Lock Boxes, both of which are opened via a Golden Key. The Muramasa has a slightly longer reach than the Phaseblade and has a fast attack speed. It also emits a small amount of light when swung. Its best modifier is Legendary. Contents hide * 1Crafting * 1.1Used in * 2Tips * 3Trivia * 4History Crafting| edit source Used in| edit source Tips| edit source * This weapon is useful early on when dealing with large groups of enemies due to its autoswing. * It may not be the most powerful of weapons but can be effective while running for killing Slimes, knocking back flying enemies, clearing Thorny Bushes, cutting away weeds and harvesting Plants. * The fast attack speed of the Muramasa can be enhanced even further by equipping Feral Claws and a full set of Shadow armor, along with the Well Fed and Tipsy buffs, making it a very viable weapon up until Hardmode. * It swings even faster than the Night’s Edge, but its relatively weak knockback makes it a poor choice against most enemies if not backed up by melee speed enhancements. * The Muramasa is useful against weak bosses like the Eater of Worlds, especially when combined with decent armor. * Its long reach and fast speed make it effective for battling flying enemies like Demon Eyes, Cave Bats, and Demons. Trivia| edit source * Muramasa is likely named after a famous swordsmith of the same name who lived in 16th century Japan, whose blades were thought to have an unnatural blood lust, crying out for blood at night and refusing to be sheathed until they drew blood, even resorting to cutting their owner. ** Even so, Spike Chunsoft uses the name "ムラマサ" (Katakana) for this item in the Japanese Console version, instead of the original name "村正" (Kanji). * The Muramasa is one of the few pre-Hardmode melee weapons that has autoswing. * Muramasa was the first weapon in the game to be the most powerful. That lasted until its damage and knockback were reduced and the ability to equip more than one pair of Feral Claws was removed, long before the 1.1 update, when Hardmode was introduced. Prior to these updates, its high attack speed combined with the knockback it caused made it nearly impossible for enemies in front of the player to come close. * Muramasa bears striking resemblance to the Cobalt Sword, though the latter is twice as powerful. History| edit source Desktop version * Desktop 1.3.1: Sprite updated. * Desktop 1.3.0.1: ** Damage increased from 18 to 19. ** Knockback increased from 1 to 2.5. ** Use time increased from 19 to 17. * Desktop 1.2: Sprite updated. * Desktop 1.0.5: ** Damage reduced from 22 to 18. ** Knockback reduced from 3 to 1. * Desktop-Release: Introduced. Console version * Console 1.0.933.1: Made changes from PS4’s 1.0.750.0 update. () * Console 1.0.750.0: () ** Sprite updated to the Desktop 1.3.1 sprite. ** Damage increased from 18 to 19. ** Knockback increased from 1 to 2.5. ** Use time increased from 19 to 17. * Console 1.02: Sprite updated. * Console-Release: Introduced with the stats of Desktop 1.05. Switch version * Switch 1.0.711.6: Introduced. Mobile version * Mobile 1.2.6508: Sprite updated to the Desktop 1.2 sprite. * Mobile-Release: Introduced with the stats of Desktop 1.0.5. version * 3DS-Release: Introduced with the stats of Desktop 1.0.5 and Desktop 1.2 sprite.